Darling
by assassin-girl
Summary: What would it be like if Sango became Miroku's darling?


Darling  
By: Assassin-Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Miroku asked no one in particular, flinging his tennis ball against a wall in frustration. It bounced back and hit him hard on the head. "Ow! Say that I loved her and wanted to marry her? Hell! I still want to be a bachelor, and that'll stay that way for a very long time. I even explained that to her, but no...She had to throw a tantrum. What's a guy like me supposed to do? Give up all the girls he's got? It's like I've got my own personal harem or something and I'm not giving up something like that so soon..."  
  
"You are _pathetic_, Miroku."  
  
"Don't call me pathetic Sango!" Miroku glared at Sango. She glared back.  
  
"You are pathetic."  
  
"Really Miroku, believe what Sango says. She's mostly right all of the time. And you are pathetic..." Kagome told him, sipping on her tea in the paper cup.  
  
"Kagome's right." Inuyasha commented, jumping up and down on the bench, trying to spot the bus that they were waiting for, his black hair swishing back and forth, up and down.  
  
Miroku threw his ball at Inuyasha, Inuyasa ducked quickly and the ball only nicked the top of his head, hitting Sango full in the face since she hadn't been expecting it.  
  
"Miroku, watch where you're throwing stuff!" Sango yelled, picking up the ball reflexively and heaved the ball at Miroku, who caught it and continued to fling at the wall.  
  
Kagome stared at Sango then took out a piece of tissue. She handed it to Sango. "Here," she chirped, "put this under your nose to stop the flow of blood. You're bleeding a little."  
  
"What?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"Your nose is bleeding."  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
Sango threw a right punch at Miroku's head, knocking him senseless.  
  
At Miroku's apartment, where Inuyasha had carried Miroku's body to and then promptly deposited and not gently either on Miroku's bed left, saying that he had things to do and didn't have time to baby sit. Kagome, who had come along faithfully as a friend also left, saying that she was expected to help with the tourists that were coming in at large amount while it was still summer. That left Sango to look after him until he woke up and could take care of his own self.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sango asked him as soon as he gave any indication of being awake.  
  
"How can I not?" Miroku asked sarcastically. "I've been knocked senseless by a Neanderthal with a bump on the head as a souvenir and it's the best feeling in the world!"  
  
"No need to be mocking. Besides, nobody told you to aim that ball at me... Just think of this as payback and you're free from debt. For the time being that is."  
  
"I hate you," Miroku said half-heartedly.  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Ya huh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Miroku closed his eyes. I don't hate her, he thought to himself. She's more worthy than any of the appealing models that are put up on the walls of my bedroom. Pictures of countless of models. Pictures of... He snapped directly into attention, eyes opening.  
  
Sango stared at him. "Should you be moving about? I thought you had a killer headache."  
  
"I do," he answered. He took hold of her shoulders and heaved her up, out of the stool that she had been sitting in and pushed her toward the door.  
  
"Hey! What're you doing?" she asked heatedly. "Take your groping hands off of me!"  
  
"Go darling Sango. Out of my apartment. It isn't for the eyes of such as you." Miroku pushed her into the living room and tried to push her out of his apartment. Sango broke free of his hands and slapped them.  
  
She glared at him. "Stop! I've been here before. Why is it any different now and I should have to leave?"  
  
Sango gave him her fiercest stare. Really, what was wrong with him? She really had been here before, and he was acting as if he was embarrassed about it. Not that the pictures of nude models had been there before but there had been ones of just female models in designer clothing and expensive accessories that she would never be able to afford, but what's his problem? She thought, puzzled. I mean, he is a guy and a guy has guy interests.  
  
"Look, what's wrong with my being here?" she asked him.  
  
The quick peck on the edge of her mouth took her off guard. He took advantage of that to steer her out of his apartment.  
  
"As Sango," he sang. "I'm glad that you're so worried about me and are willing to take care of me but I'll be fine." He gave her butt a squeeze, she squeaked in protestation, and he slammed the door shut before she could say anything.  
  
Sango gathered her scattered thoughts as quickly as she could. He still hadn't answered her. She pounded on the door to his apartment. "Hey! You still haven't answered me yet! You sick pervert!" she gave a last kick before she stomped away.  
  
On the other side of the door, Miroku smiled as he heard her stomp away. "Darling," he said in a singsong voice. "You're cute when you're angry. Lucky you didn't discover the stacks else you would've murdered me."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
There. That's the end of that. I wonder if I sould continue in another chapter? It been a long time since I've written a story to put on Fanfiction. 


End file.
